Midnight Splash
by Zelia Theb
Summary: The Spirit Detectives are sent to investigate demon energy on a tropical island. Yusuke wants to go for swim, and Kurama tags along to 'protect him' from the sharks. -ThreeShot- -YusukeKurama- -Discontinued-


****

AN - Click my bio, join the "Thebes" forum, and interact with author's and readers.

****

Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi

****

Warnings: This is Yaoi, not shounen-ai. There is a strong theme of boy-boy romance. There is your usual Yusuke vulgar language.

* * *

Midnight Splash

A Yusuke-Kurama Yaoi Fan-Fiction

By Zelia Theb

* * *

"Damn it, it's just too damn hot in here," I curse, tearing my white tee over my head and tossing it on one of two queen sized hotel beds. I mean; _sure_; a case in the tropics is pretty nice, even though I have no idea how the hell Koenma was able to get us here and book us a hotel room. By us, I mean me, Kurama, and Kuwabara. Hiei, being the short, mean, independent (and adorable, but don't tell anyone I said that) demon that he is, refuses to stay in the room, though once I think I caught him dozing off on the windowsill.

Anyway, it's nice to be at such a warm place; but I could swear that Koenma had us flown straight into the sun.

"Time for a swim," I announce, ducking into the bathroom to change into my green swimming trunks.

"Ya know Urameshi," my tall friend Kuwabara begins, looking up from the manga that he was reading in the chair opposite the beds, "It's kinda illegal to go swimmin' at night when there aren't any lifeguards around."

"When has the law ever stopped me from doing anything?" I retort, "I mean, even the laws of life and death have been bent for me before." I laugh at my own joke as I watch Kurama step through the hotel door. He had left only a few minutes ago to retrieve us some ice, and I see that on his way back he decided to unbutton his floral printed beige completely, exposing what I would call; one hell of a nicely defined chest.

Okay, so sue me. Kurama looks hot, and by hot I don't mean affected by this beach's weather. Better yet, he's even got his hair pulled back, and it's falling at the sides, plastered to said chest and his neck by sweat. Gosh, I can only imagine the type of slapping that I'd get from Keiko, or even worse, Botan for that type of comment. Good thing they can't read minds.

"But there could be sharks out there!" Kuwabara protests, seemingly worried.

I walk over to him and smack him on the head, prompting him to cry out momentarily in response, and causing a giggle to stir in Kurama. I remind him, "I'm the Spirit Detective, dolt. Do ya really think that a shark is really gonna come close to me with the aura that _I_ have?"

"Guess not…but you should really stick around in case the bad guy shows up!"

"I'll come with you, Yusuke," the red-haired boy at the door remarks, "Hiei will show up here if our enemy finds us, and I will be with you in the event that he is in the ocean."

"Oh," I dramatically call out, draping an arm over Kurama's shoulders like I was a damsel in distress, "Please save me from the demon sharks, Kurama!" Muahaha, an excuse to touch Kurama!

Hrm. I should probably wear a long button down shirt, Kurama style. I sift through my bags and find one, and place it over my torso. Just the cover-up…I mean, clothing I needed.

Kurama has settled his chuckling from my girly-act a few moments earlier and opens the door, holding it for me until I meet him in the hall. We walk towards the glass doors in the back of the lobby; ones that open up to the beach which was currently overlooking an ebony ocean; and exit the hotel.

And I anticipate that this is going to be one heck of a swim.

__

To Be Continued…

* * *

****

Author's Ending Note

Chapters are short because this will probably only be a two or three shot. It is a short story.

Holy smack! More Yusuke-Kurama fandom from me! I swear, I will finish all of my stories; I have a LOT of time on my hands this month.

I am co-writing a Yusuke-Kurama shounen-ai fic with kurama-sweethart titled "If Only She Knew". It is already posted, and you can find it easily by clicking my bio and looking under "Favorite Authors" or "Favorite Stories".

If you really love me, or fanfiction/fanart/music in general, Please go join my forum -Everyone!-. It's "Thebes" and again, its EASY to find in my bio. I want _EVERYONE_ to join, especially since does NOT allow fans and authors to interact over the review system! There are a lot of you out there, reviewers and non-reviewers, that are big fans, so go ahead and register! There are NO pop up ads!

/pathetic -off-

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!

Zelia


End file.
